Patent Literature discloses a rechargeable battery packs that are made for use with power tools and has an identification resistor indicating its battery type, and a connection terminal connected to the identification resistor. When a battery pack of this type is being charged, the charging device references the identification resistor through the connection terminal to identify the type of the battery pack.